In the past, researchers have reported on a type of dye laser that uses a microcomposition matrix quartz medium. Researchers usually refer to this material as microporous quartz. Lasing has been observed when this material was filled with a dye solution of Rhodamine 6G and pumped with a frequency doubled neodyium or copper vapor laser. The most notable characterists of this laser is the enormous increase of the dye lifetime. This was attributed to the dye solution being trapped in the pores of the permeable microporous quartz with the result that the decomposed dye and its decomposition products were constrained to a very localized environment in which pumped photons could promote the recombination of the decomposed dye with its decompostion products to form the original dye. However, the dye eventually decomposes or heats to a temperature where lasing no longer can occur. Replacing the dye unfortunately takes a very long time since it takes considerable time to allow the dye to migrate into the micropores of the quartz. Therefore, there is a need for a way in which the dye can be readily replaced in a short time.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a polydisperse aggregate of very small solid particles to form a laser host that has characteristics superior to previous microporous media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a laser host medium which combines the advantages of the permeable microporous medium with the very desirable capability of rapidly replacing the dye and even the ability to transport the lasing medium to effect heat exchange.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.